Switched
by AnZafHli
Summary: Gail is the forensic pathologist and Holly Officer Stewart. Oh yeah, there is Chloe, too, she is Gail's intern. Something funny


**I own nothing and yeah yeah, I know bad english, terrible grammar I know all that stuff :P**

* * *

Gail was checking some results in her computer when she heard footsteps coming closer to her office, when she looked up, there she was.

"Hey officer Stewart, you are late"

"Hey you too doc, sorry but I had to wait for your lunch. I bought you Crunchy couscous salad"

"Oh God, I love Crunchy couscous salad."

Holly laughed with Gails reaction.

"Of course you love it, you are a healthy eater, I don't know how I am still dating with you. You can eat that and I can eat my delicious double cheeseburger with fries and my cheese puffs" she gave Gail her lopsided grin.

"Whatever officer, someday I am sure I'll make you eat less cheese and more vegetables"

She walked towards Holly, and she kissed her.

"So, what's up doc? What are you working on?"

"Nothing important, just checking some results my intern sent me, sometimes I think that she has no idea what she is doing but when I check I am very proud of her. Oh God, don't tell her that I said that, she will start talking and talking about how happy she is because I said something good about her. You know Price, she likes talk which is so annoy- "

Before she could complete what she was saying she felt Holly's lips on hers.

"Oh you should to stop talking, I don't know who talks more, you or Price?"

"How very funny, I hope that you are kissing only me for stop talking, aren't you Officer?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Nerd"

"So..." said Gail while she adjusts her glasses

"So" said Holly with a smirk

"Tonight, you and me, date, what do you think? We can go see a movie and then for some drinks?"

"Mmm my favorite, movie with you, I just wish this time we can see the movie and not start making out again"

"Ha, the last time was awesome"

"Yeah, very awesome, except we didn't see the movie and some teenagers were whistling at us as soon as they noticed us"

"They were some very lucky teenagers but of course you could arrest them?

"Arrest them?" Holly laughed "I think that if somebody should get arrested that night, those would be us."

"Oh, Officer if I remember correctly, I was arrested that night" said Gail with a wink.

"Mmmhmm, yup you where and if you gonna be a bad girl tonight maybe I will arrest you again"

They kissed again, it started with a peck but after seconds it became a hot make out session. Gail had her back on the wall and Holly was kissing her neck... until the door opened and there was Chloe, Gails intern.

"Dr. Pe...oh...em, hi, yea, sorry I'll come later, bye"

"Babe sorry for that. I didn't thought that maybe she could caught us making out" said Holly but Gail laughed and gave her again a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, don't be sorry, if this is what she needs to stop talking to much, we should keep making out with open doors, yeah, we should try that, maybe she won't talk to me again if I am lucky enough"

"Ha ha I doubt about that, I believe that she will start tell us how cute we are and maybe she will want to join us"

"Oh Holly why should you put that image in my head? Why? I hate you right now"

"Oh, OK if you hate me maybe it's better for me to leave you alone"

"OK OK I don't hate you, let's eat our food baby, OK? You don't have long time until you go back, do you?"

"Um no, I have not"

They ate in silence until Holly oppened her cheece puffs

"Jesus Hol, you just ate your cheeseburger and fries, how are you still hungry?"

"You should know that I am always hungry for my cheese puffs"

"Some times I am thinking that you love them more than me"

"Oh, no babe, not at all, but maybe I love more my doughnuts than you, but not cheese puffs" she put her tongue out and she laughed.

"Now I really hate you"

"No, you not."

"No, I am not. So about tonight, what do you say? Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Always Nerd, always, you know that and I don't even care if you choose a documentary for us to watch"

"I wouldn't do that, I'll pick a movie which we can make out and not something which I would like to watch" now it was Gails time to put her tongue out and laugh.

"Funny Nerd, you prefer a documentary than kiss me. Babe I have to go, Andy is waiting for me" She said when she heard her phone

"Ok babe, see you at home later"

* * *

Gail woke up alone and she groaned, when she went to the kitchen and saw Holly making puncakes, she smiled to herself and hugged her from behind.

"OMG Holly, please tell me that YOU are the forensic pathologist!"

"Morning to you too Officer, of course I am the foresnic pathologist, what's up with you today?" she laughed.

"Nerd I had the weirdest dream. I was the Nerd, I was wearing glasses, you kept calling me Nerd, I was the forensic pathologist and you were Officer Stewart, oh and Price was my intern"

"I am sure that it was terrible, Gail" Holly was trying to look serious but she couldn't keep her laugh.

"Don't laugh Nerd, I was the rambler and the worst part is that I was healthy eater and I hated cheese puffs, come on Holly, how can I hate cheese puffs? Thanks God at least I had my charming attitude and I-"

Once again she felt Holly's lips on hers, this time it was for real and not just a dream.

"I think that you are a little rambler after all"

"Holly don't do that again, you did that in my dream, I don't want to remember that dream"

The brunette laughed again.

"Oh babe maybe you don't want to remember that dream but from the moment you told me that you were the doctor I can't stop thinking you naked in my lab coat"

"In that case Holly, I can't stop thinking you in my uniform, you were realy REALY hot!"


End file.
